Entre la isla, él y yo
by Elii Chan Neymi
Summary: Después de una semana perdida en la isla, Anllel conoce a alguien esta persona ¿sera para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

Hoy por fin he descubierto algo, hay alguien además de mi en esta inmensa y aburrida isla.  
Paseando por la playa vi que habían llegado a la orilla restos de algún barco, y que por la arena, había huellas humanas -o eso creo yo- que se dirigían hacia la pequeña selva que había en el centro de aquella isla.

Espera un momento, creo que no me he presentado, yo soy Anllel Neymi, una chica de 15 años que vive sola en una isla. ¿La razón por la que estoy sola en esta isla? Pues simple, nunca me lleve muy bien con mi madre. Siempre le dije que algún día me escaparía de casa, y bueno, al cumplir los 15 años decidí que ya era hora de convertir esas simples palabras en acciones.  
Así que un día me desperté temprano y sin decir adiós me fui con una maleta al puerto y conseguí que me llevaran a algún lugar lejano. Pero por desgracia hubo problemas en la mar, y mi barco naufragó. Yo aparecí en esta isla, pero el capitán del barco en el que iba no estaba por ninguna parte.  
De todo esto ya ha pasado una semana. Por restos de mas barcos, que supongo que también naufragaron, pero que no hubo supervivientes -por esto creo que me debería sentir afortunada- pues he construido una cabaña en lo alto de un árbol. Bueno, volvamos a donde estábamos.

Volví a mirar las huellas, y rogué al cielo que fueran humanas, ya que no me gustaba estar allí sola. Pensé en seguirlas, pero como ya era casi mediodía decidí ir a comer algo y después ya investigaría e intentaría encontrar al otro individuo que había por aquí.  
Después de haber comido algo...

_

**Elii**: Bueno, aquí se quedo el primer capi, se que parece un poco aburrido (eso es lo que a mi me parece) pero en el siguiente capi se pondrán mas interesantes las cosas je je. Comentad y me decís que os a parecido porfi.

**Anllel:** A mi no me ha gustado, ¿porque me tengo que quedar perdida en la isla?

**Elii**: porque a mi me dio la gana ¿oki?


	2. Chapter 2

Después de haber comido algo de fruta -no es que que yo sea muy comilona- y descansar un poco. Fui a seguir las huellas que aun se podían distinguir en la arena.

Caminé y caminé hasta más o menos el centro de la isla -por allí cerca también se encontraba mi cabaña, y esperaba que no la hubiera encontrado- el rastro terminaba delante de unos matorrales, me asomé con mucho sigilo y en silencio absoluto -soy la persona mas silenciosa que pueda haber- conseguí distinguir entre las hojas del matorral una figura masculina, un chico castaño, mas o menos de mi edad o un año mayor. Llevaba una camisa a la cual de faltaban algunos botones, unos pantalones vaqueros y... espera, no llevaba zapatos, aun que no les servirían de mucho aquí ya que yo los mios me los quite en cuanto llegue aquí- toda su ropa parecía seguir mojada.

Al verle creo que me confié demasiado, y salí de entre los matorrales y me acerqué. En ese momento me di cuenta de que aun dormía, tenia una expresión serena y sin complicaciones. No pude evitar acercarme más, le mire de cerca a la cara, y no pude evitar sonreír. En ese instante, en solo unos segundos, aquel chico se acercó y me besó, teniendo los ojos aun cerrados.

Me quede demasiado sorprendida como para moverme. Aquel chico se separo de mi y dijo: 

-Eres una pervertida que se dedica a besar a los chicos con los que se encuentra ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa de lado-  
-¿eh?... no... yo no... as sido tu el que a... -intenté decir toda colorada- 

**Elii**: Bueno, aquí os dejo con la intriga

**Anllel:** ¿COMO HAS PODIDO HACER QUE ESE TIO ESTRAÑO ME BESE?! ahora tendré que matarte ¬¬ *con un cuchillo en la mano*

**Elii**: no es para ponerse así... solo que... necesitaba ponerle... ¡adiós! *sale corriendo*

**Anllel**: vuelve aquí cobarde! *sale tras de ella*


	3. Chapter 3

-Que va, posiblemente seas canival y me as querido probar -dijo alejandose de mi-

-Pero que dices idiota -dije algo enfadada- yo llevo aqui solo unas semanas si mal no recuerdo, y tu eres la 1º persona que me he encontrado desde que llegue aqui -dije acercandome y pegandole un coscorrón en la cabeza-

-Ay, eso dolió -dijo poniendo una cara bastante mona para mi parecer-

-Bueno, ¿como te llamas? -le pregunté algo intrigada-

-Tú me puedes llamar "Mi angel caido del cielo"-dijo riendo-

-¿¡Y tu me has llamado a mi pervertida!? ¡Si el idiota perertido eres tú! -grite a todo pulmón-

-Solo he dicho que me llames asi porque no conseguiras resistirte a mis encantos, nadie lo a conseguido todabia -me dijo sonriendo de lado-

-Pues yo sere la escepción de esa teoria que tienes -dije con un tono de ganadora de competición- ningún guapito de cara va ha hacer que yo me rinda a sus pies y sea su sirvienta o algo así.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anllel**: Las cosas me seguiran llendo bien ¿verdad? ¿podre asesinarle mientras duerme?

**Elii**: claro...

-¿Eso suena a competición? -me dijo con tono desafiante-

-Porsupuesto señorito -dije con un toque de burla, es que yo no consiento perder ante nada, soy bastante competitiva- ¿entonces me tienes que decir tu nombre para escribir el papel de la competición? -intente colar para que me dijera su nombre de una vez-

-Eres lista por lo que veo, así que te lo diré, me llamo Sei -me confeso con desgano- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? -me pregunto algo mas interesado-

-Pues yo soy Anllel, encantada -dije sonriendo- y bueno, ¿me vas ha contar la razón por la que estas aquí solo conmigo? -pregunté algo curiosa-

-¿Es que eso a ti te importa? -me dijo con una sonrisa algo... ¿pervertida?-

-Mejor no me cuentes nada... -le dije mirando para otro lado-

_

**Anllel:** creo que el pervertido ese me quiere violar O_O

**Elii**: jaja pues habla amistosamente con él

**Anllel**: ni de coña ¬¬

**Sei:** ¿estais hablando de mi?

**Anllel**: Y TU DE DONDE SALES PEDADO DE PERVERTIDO

**Sei:** solo pasaba por aquí

**Elii**: callaros ya que sino nos quedamos aquí toda la vida

**Sei:** Dejad reviews!

**Anllel**: hey que eso lo tenia que decir yo ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5

**Anllel: **¿como me irán las cosas aquí?

**Elii**: Nose nose, lo estoy pensando..

**Sei**: ¿puedo narrar yo?

**Anllel**: aquí la prota soy yo así que yo soy la única que narra!

**Elii**: algún día narrara Sei pero por ahora sera Anllel

**Sei**: ok, que empiece ya el capi entonces

-Ok, Ok, ¿Y tu donde vives?

-Pues en mi casita, si quieres saber donde esta, pues sigueme -dije dándome la vuelta para irme, ya que si no me seguía tampoco me importaría, porque no se podría escapar ¿no?- 

-Te sigo solo porque yo quiero, no porque me lo hallas dicho -me dijo con desgano- 

Me di cuenta de que este chico era algo orgulloso. Le lleve hasta un robusto e inmenso árbol. 

-Ya llegamos -dije parándome en seco- 

-¿Eh?¿Donde esta la casa? -me dijo algo molesto, creo que era porque pensaba que era una broma- 

Le sujete el mentón, algo un poco pervertido por mi parte -por el amor de dios, quien es capaz de hacerle esto a un chico que acabas de conocer- y le dije: 

-Es que no sabes ni buscar, mira hacia arriba 

Note que Sei se había puesto algo colorado, pero no le di importancia y seguí con mi actitud de siempre.

**Anllel:** he conseguido que Sei se sonroje WUAHAHA

**Elii**: jaja tranquila que no es para tanto

**Sei:** PARA QUE ME SUJETAS ASI ?!

**Anllel**: para reírme de ti ¿no ves? WUAHAHA

**Elii**: enserio, sois insoportables ¬¬

**Sei**: yo soy muy guapo pero de insoportable nada

**Anllel**: claro claro ¬¬

**Elii**: dejad la cháchara ya

**Sei**: ok

**Anllel:** Dejad reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Elii**: Sei tu empezaras ha hablar en este capi ^^

**Sei**: vale aun que no tengo mucha gana

**Anllel**: entonces empiezo yo

**Elii**: no, ya decidí que seria Sei así que ha callar y haced lo que os mando

**Sei**: ok...

Sei miró hacia arriba y vio mi pequeña y confortable cabaña, luego puso una cara burlona y me dijo:

-Si la has construido tú seguro que se cae en cuanto ponga un pie encima 

-Ja, Ja, muy graciosillo que te crees ser -dije algo molesta y entonces Sei sonrió- si crees que se caerá pues no subas y duerme aquí abajo con todos los peligros que hay en la isla 

-Bueno, solo subiré por mirar si se sostiene, y para mirar como lo tienes 

-Oki -dije triunfadora y riendo- 

Subimos a la cabaña, y le noté algo sorprendido creo que fue porque nunca nadie podría haber imaginado todo lo que había montado allí. 

-Parece que no se cae... -murmuro para si mismo pero yo le llegue a escuchar- 

-No esta nada mal ¿verdad? -le dije a Sei mientras yo reía un poco- 

Había inventado una cama -si así se le podía llamar- a base de un bote que tenia un agujero, lo rellene con algunas hojas para que estuviera blandito y cada cierto tiempo las cambiaba porque se empezaban a pudrir, como era una isla tropical -o eso creo- por las noches no hacia frío así que no necesitaba mantas ni nada así. También construí como pude, alguna que otra silla -estas me salieron algo mal, pero era lo que podía hacer- También hice una hamaca con una red que me encontré, y la colgué del techo. También con algunas tabla piedras hice una mesa. Y al lado de la "cama" tenia mi maleta que llego a la orilla conmigo. 

-Nada mal... -murmuro mirando todo lo que había allí-

_

**Anllel:** que preciosidad de casita tengo

**Sei:** esta noche dormiré contigo jeje

**Elii**: no cuentes nada de lo que ocurrirá en los próximos capis

**Anllel**: si es que es muy idiota el pobre

**Sei:** lo que tu digas ¬¬ dejad reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Elii**: Hoy si que empiezas tu Anllel

**Anllel**: vale! Hoy si que te matare pervertido ¬¬

**Sei**: jamas lo harás

-Bueno, ¿al venir aquí llevabas alguna maleta o algo? ¿o ibas de polizón? -dije riendo un poco mientras me sentaba en la cama-

-Pues algo intermedio -dijo riendo de lado y andando por la única habitación que había-

-¿No me contaras? -dije poniendo ojos chibis-

-¿Eh?... -se extraño con una gotita en la cabeza- no te contare nada a no ser que... me des un besito -dijo mirándome y riéndose cual pervertido-

-NI EN SUEÑOS PERVERTIDO! -le grite algo molesta-

-Hey que la pervertida eres tu ¬¬ -me miro de mala manera-

-¿Pero de donde has salido tu pedazo de idiota? -le dije en un tono bastante alto-

-Pues hace mucho tiempo, una mujer y un hombre que se querían mucho... -empezó a decir pero yo no le deje terminar-

-LA LA LA -grite mientras me tapaba los oídos-

-Parece que la salvaje es muy inocente respecto a eso -dijo riendo mientras me miraba y yo seguía con los oídos tapados- hey destapate los oídos ya

-No, no y no

-Parece que si que me escuchas -dijo Sei sonriendo-

-Ahora si -dije destapándome los oídos-

-Y hablando de eso... que sepas que yo te daré tu primer beso, y te afectara como princesa en cuento de hadas -dijo sonriendo algo perver-

-Pero si antes...

-Lo de antes solo fue un pico, no se puede denominar beso -rió sin dejarme terminar la frase- Y ahora me iré a dar una vuelta y explorar esto, nos vemos esta noche en tu cama mi pequeña salvaje -dijo Sei riendo mientras se iba antes de que le matara-

-Maldito pervertido, Sei no conseguirá nada conmigo jamas, estaba mucho mejor cuando ese no estaba por aquí incordiando

Todo lo que quedaba de tarde fue algo aburrido y solo pensé en las mil y una formas de matar a Sei. Y cuando ya anochecia por el cansancio y las sorpresas que me lleve hoy, pues creo que me quede dormida.

_

**Anllel:** COMO QUE DORMIDA! estoy en peligro X_X

**Sei:** tranquila yo vendré y te protejere

**Anllel**: si el peligro eres tu idiota ¬¬

**Sei:** pervertida ¬¬

**Elii**: dejad reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Elii**: Por fin narrara Sei XD

**Sei**: por fin me dejas narrar

**Anllel**: no sera por mucho tiempo...

*Narra Sei*

Llegue a la cabaña de la salvaje esa que me había encontrado, era casi de noche porque la verdad es que me perdí, pero eso no lo admitiría delante de esa salvaje jamas. Bueno, entre allí y no vi a nadie dentro, revise todo un poco más detenidamente y la vi durmiendo, tal y como estaba nadie diría que es una salvaje si no una chica muy inocente e ignorante del mundo que la rodeaba.

En eso me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído:

-Soy el protagonista de tus sueños ¿verdad mi pequeña salvaje?

Entonces ella se despertó algo sonrojada, creo que era por lo cerca que estaba de ella. Yo solo sonreí con esa sonrisa de lado que me caracterizaba.

-Jamas soñaría contigo pervertido -me dijo aun roja y apartándose de mi-

-Claro que si, algún día lo aras y te darás cuenta de que has caído en mi hechizo -dije mientras seguía riendo y ella solo me miraba de mala manera- ¿y me vas a preparar la cena? Tengo hambre ¿sabes? -dije poniéndome una mano en el estomago-

*Narra Anllel*

¿Habría oído bien? ¿Enserio que este pervertido me estaba diciendo que le hiciera de comer? Pues lo llevaba claro, aquí cada uno se busca la vida como podía, demasiada suerte había tenido cuando yo le invite a mi casa. Así que eso mismo le voy a decir.

-Pues señorito Sei, como tú eres tan fuerte, valiente y demás... -dije a punto de vomitar-

-Como me conoces -dijo Sei sonriendo de lado-

-Pues entonces ve a buscarte algo -le dije mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada- y yo mientras me iré a dormir, que estoy cansada.

_

**Anllel:** por fin me dejas decirle algo al pervertido

**Sei:** si la pervertida eres tú

**Anllel**: no, tú

**Sei:** pervertida ¬¬

**Anllel: **pervertido ¬¬

**Elii**: dejad reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Anllel**: No puedo dormir con ese ahí ._.

**Sei**: tranquila que nos divertiremos

**Anllel**: escritora di le que pare!

La verdad es que al pronunciar estas palabras un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, ya que Sei es un pervertido y no me fío mucho de él...

-Muy bien mi pequeña salvaje, a un que creo que seria mejor que me esperaras despierta -me dijo mientras a mi me daban unas ganas tremendas de matarle-

-Tú duermes en la hamaca y yo en la cama así que no te inventes cosas -fue lo único que me digne a decirle antes de volver a acostarme e intentar reconciliar el sueño-

-Buenas noches, salvaje -fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo-

Al levantarme por la mañana, noté que no me podía levantar, como estaba medio dormida pensé que a un seguía dormida así que volví a cerrar los ajos hasta que...

-Buenos días princesa -escuche la voz de Sei justo a mi lado, mientras él me abrazaba más, pegándome a él-

-Pero que... -murmure al sentirle tan cerca- ¡suelta me pervertido! -grite al darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba-

-¿Es que no te gusta? -siguió pegándome mas a él- Anoche no te me negaste -dijo mientras una pequeña risa se formaba en sus labios-

-¿Anoche? -pregunte dejando de lado el echo de que me estuviera abrazando- ¿¡Que hiciste conmigo anoche!? -le grite casi matándole con la mirada-

-Pues digamos que nos divertimos mucho -dijo riendo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello-

-¡Pervertido! ¡Suelta me ahora mismo! -le grite más que sonrojada-

-Tu piensa en lo peor salvaje mía -dijo riendo al ver mi sonrojo mientras me soltaba-

_

**Anllel:** creo que he muerto

**Sei:** que va si es muy normal lo que ha pasado

**Anllel**: NO PERVERTIDO

**Elii**: callaros -.- dejad reviews!


End file.
